Val's Romance
by Emily VenHeusen
Summary: This story is about Valkyrie and Fletchers 3 year anniversary! They take one big step in their relationship and soon find out how bad it can really be!


**Sorry about not updating in a while I have been busy with school lately but now its summer and our stuff is getting packed out! Anyways this chapter will be Val walking dogs! She needs money and she doesn't know what to do till she sees a sign!**

Valkyrie climbs through her window to her room as the reflection sits there and watches her climb in. The reflection stands up and walks to the mirror. "Wait!" Val said "Just stay here it will only take a second."

The reflection sits on her bed as Val changes out of her clothes into something else. Val goes down stairs after washing up. "Hey Val! What are you doing up so early?" Desmond said with a confused look on his face.

"What it's only 8:00 in the morning?" Val sighed under her breath

"Yes but now you get up at 12:00 sometimes even 1:00."

"Ok I did not come down to discuss what time I get up in the morning. I need money."

"The Great Stephanie Edgly needs money? I never thought this day would come!"

"Ok enough sarcasm and I think $20 will be fine unless you want to give me more."

"Sorry Val but I think you need to work to earn money. I think you need to learn responsibility and instead of money getting handed to you, you should earn it."

"But what will I do to get money?"

"I think should walk dog's. Your very good with dog's I mean Sparky loves you."

Sparky barked and ran to Valkyrie. Val picked her up and hugged her.

"True but Sparky lives with us I don't know about dogs as well as other people."

"Well then find something to do because I'm not giving you money!"

"Fine!" Val stormed up stairs and walked into her room. "What happened?" Her reflection asked so that she would know what to say when her dad asked her about the issue. Val explained what happened and then jumped out her window slowing her fall near the end. She looked down and noticed she was still in the pajama's she had changed into. She went back up to her window pushed it open and climbed in she changes into her black clothes and left for the last time and went to people's houses getting dogs to walk. After getting 3 big dogs, 2 medium dogs, and 2 small dogs she started walking them. She wanted to go where she knew the place best, Skulduggery's house. She went with all the dogs over near Skulduggery's house. She didn't know how people could walk dogs without losing them. It's harder than it looks. She was walking up to Skulduggery's house when the dogs saw a cat run by. She screamed before hitting her face on the ground and getting dragged across the sidewalk. She screamed once more and almost let go of the leashes but didn't.

**MEANWHILE IN SKULDUGGERY'S HOUSE!**

Skulduggery was sitting down watching television when he had heard barking. He had always hated dogs so he was about to call the police to report the barking. He stopped when he heard a scream he ran to his room grabbed his gun and ran outside the house he saw a blood trail leading out to his backyard. He didn't have a fence because he thought fences were over rated and were for only everyday Joe's. He ran around back and stopped when he saw Val yanking the dog's leashes making them stop while blood ran down her face. Skulduggery ran over to Val and helped her up he grabbed the dogs leashes and tied them up to a pole he had around back. "For goodness sake's Val what do you think you were doing if you have a death wish then there are plenty other was to kill yourself. For instance you can jump off a building or you could…" He was cut off by Fletcher appearing next to him. Fletcher looked at Val and hugged her. He turned to Skulduggery and started yelling at him. "Why did you do this to her? Her face is messed up now! I can't believe you would do that to her I mean just because she's with me doesn't mean that you can hurt her because you don't want her to ruin her life! You should go di…." He was cut off by Val. "Fletch he didn't do this to me, those dogs did." Fletcher turned to Skulduggery. "I'm sorry." He choked. Skulduggery looked at him then turned to Val. "Now if you don't mind me asking why are you walking dogs?"

"My dad wouldn't give me money so he said I should try walking dogs."

"So you walked 7 dogs to make enough money?" Fletcher took out his wallet and took out $50 and gave it to Val. "Why do you need the money anyway?"

"No reason I just, you know, want to make sure I have enough money to buy something I need in the future."

"Ok Val well I have to go. Bye sweets." He kissed her forehead.

"Alright, bye." Val and Skulduggery went inside. "Skulduggery can I have $20?"

"No! Fletcher just gave you $50 why do you need more?"

"Ok if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Fletcher!"

"I don't make promises but you can trust me."

"Alright I want to get Fletcher an IPhone only they have been marked down to $100 for this week only and he has wanted one sense we started dating. I really want to get it for him but I need $20."

"What about the dogs you bring them back and you get money."

"Oh yeah I will be right back." She brought the dogs back and got money now she went to the store bought it went home wrapped it and went to sleep in the middle of the night Fletcher pooped into her room like he does every night. Well of course without her knowing. He saw the gift and card on top that read to Fletcher. He quietly opened the card and read it. It said: _Fletcher inside is a gift you have wanted for so long. This is why I needed the money so bad. Happy 3 year anniversary! I Love You!_

Fletcher Turned to Val and kissed her head. Told her goodnight and in a flash he was gone. He went home and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't his heart raced at the fact that she loves him they had never told each other that even though they had been dating for three years. He wrote her a card telling her he loved her as well for their 3 year anniversary.


End file.
